She's mah nanny!
by Noisy French Girl
Summary: Kagome shows her skill at babysitting! Caretaking, fluff, Nanny!Kagome First: Tony Stark


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel nor Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Captain America, Anthony Edward Stark

« How come you can't understand?! » Kagome sighed as she let her head fall of her hands. She smiled sweetly at the four years old boy, his smart brown eyes looking directly in her blue ones.  
« Because, Anthony, I am not a genius nor as smart as you. » She blinked when he huffed, his small arms crossing over his green T-shirt.  
« Still, you could at least understand that the key 12.5 is the blue one! And don't call me Anthony! » She looked blankly at him.  
How did she end up babysitting a four years old also know as Anthony Edward Stark?  
Simple enough.  
She was the head of the medical part of Stark inusties. Her boss, Howard Stark had a child with Maria Stark. The child reveled to be a genius. After working on the super soldier project, a spy tried to kill Howard whom was standing right next to her.  
The history book she had read said, that he would die in a car crash when his son was 19. So, what did she do? She pulled up a barrier.  
He had dismissed her of her fonctions and now, she took care of him. Of course, there had been many unpleased people. She was a Jap after all. But hey! The man was rich and powerful. The kid was just that. A kid. And she had to protect him.  
People attempted to end his days like every other week. She even thought he was getting used to it.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden pull of her hands. She looked down at the little boy. « What is it? » She asked.  
« I want a candy bar! » She sighed and closed her eyes.  
« You had two in the last hour. I think you can stop eating for now. »  
« But I'm hungry! »  
« Then eat a fruit! »  
« I don't like fruit! I want a candy bar! »  
« You wanna end up fat? » She asked, her finger poking his stomach.  
« I don't! »  
« Then stop eating Fatty! »  
« Don't call me that! »  
« Just go back to play or work or wathever you were doing! »  
« I want a candy bar! »  
« I already know that Antony! »  
« I want a candy bar! And don't call me that!» She sighed and her hand landed on the top of his head, she applied pressure on it.

Tony could only squirm as his nanny crushed his head with only one palm. He was not stupid. He knew he shouldn't eat one more candy. But he liked to mess with her. She was quite easy to anger.  
« Okay! I surrender! » He sighed in relief when her small hand left his head.  
His daddy obeyed to every little things he said. Too damn easy.  
His mom was loving but sometimes, he reAlly thought she did not care about him.  
He did not have friends, nor cousins, nor grandparents. Nothing.  
He only had his parents and Kagome.

Kagome.

And if he could have chosen, he would have wanted Kagome to be his mother. But the thought of her and his father together just disgusted him.  
Out of character, he sat on her lap and buried his head under her bossom.  
She blinked at the action but held him close.  
It was clear that Stark and Maria had no parenting skills at all. With the cap disapearance, Howard did not even aknowledge his son anymore.  
After a few moments, she realised he had fallen asleep. He may be a genius, but he was still a child.  
She held him bridal style and made her way to his messy bedroom. She would have to tell him to clean later on.

She huffed when she walked on another tool. She had said no experiments in the bedroom! She stripped him of his shoes and took him to bed, placing the blue covers over his small form.

Kagome kissed his temple lightly and exited the room. She semi closed the door knowing of his fear of the dark.  
She then left to her own bedroom, wanting to take a shower. She was going to see Morita tonight. He wanted to leave to go back to Tokyo. Who was she to say no? He was her grandfather after all. Even if he did not know it.

Unknow to her Tony opened his eyes and slightly blushed, whispering

« She's mah nanny. »

I'm a little lost with Code 1916, I don't know what I should do. Maybe erase it?

And I'm not even sure for the pairing! Or when Kaggy wil TRULY wake up! Ugh!

Until, I clean my mind, have a chibi Tony till then!


End file.
